gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Massive Multiplayer Crossover
Massive Multiplayer Crossover is a fangame for the 3DS. Despite its name, it consists mostly of Nintendo characters with only very few third party characters. Gameplay This game is a turn-based strategy. A battle can go up to 6-vs-6, in which depending on where the battle takes place, the objective can be either to take down all enemies or to capture all of the flags first. Each "player" character in this game is partnered with at least one video game character. There are also special kinds of "players", which are leaders and their assistants. These players have more than average stats and can befriend certain characters. Also, they're required if you want to recruit other players of these types by having them land the final blow. As for the video game characters, they can be befriended in the field by the players, though certain characters can be befriended by either the leader or his/her assistant. Some video game characters don't even show up in the field at all, and they usually have special requirements. During battle, each player sends out one video game character (even though players can have more than one partner) to the field, and each can be moved to a tile within the character's range. While most characters stay on the ground, some others float above the ground, enabling them to move across every terrain without problem. Some "ground" characters are also capable of walking over bodies of water or lava, depending on their resistance. All characters can go through poisonous puddles, but only those who stay on the ground and cannot resist poison will suffer from those puddles. Each battlefield has their own features, so you need to try all of them if you want to master battles in said battlefield. Each video game character has one attack and one ability. The attacks vary in power and target areas. Some attacks can also cause status problems or raise/lower stats. A character's turn ends if you choose the "Wait" option or if the character has done attacking. Use of items seems to be rather limited, as each "player" can only bring one item into a battle. A video game character can have several alternate costumes/colors/pallete/etc., with each of them giving that character different stats, attack, and ability. Main story's summary A player character (you) has just been promoted into a leader, with Chico as your assistant. No matter what gender your character is, he/she will always start with Mario as his/her default partner and be a leader of the Peach's Castle territory. After finishing your very first battle against one of the neighboring territories, Chico begins telling you about the grand battle between territories, in which the losing groups have to retreat and have their home territory claimed by the challengers. So, the main objective here is to claim all of the territories in this game. As the game progresses, it is shown that one person also has the same objective as you, and he's a rather tough leader. Video game characters Category:Articles under construction Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Games